Cápsulas Hoi Poi
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Una historia sobre como fue que el Doctor Briefs, creo estas pequeñas maravillas, pasando por un par de incidentes, pero por como dicen por ahí "Varios fracasos llevan al éxito". Bunny x Dr. Brief


DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SI NO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR AKIRA TORIYAMA

Garabatos de Carshmen: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí regresando con una nueva historia esperando que les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y pues espero y la disfruten ya que no es muy común leer sobre el Dr. Brief y si no les gusta no duden en decirme.

Capítulo 1.- Fallo

-Es tarde, es tarde, tengo que llegar si no se marcharan –gritaba el muchacho mientras iba corriendo por la calle

Todos se quedaban viendo, a aquel muchacho, era alto, no aparentaba más allá de unos veinte años, su cabello violeta era algo largo y lo sujetaba con una pequeña cola de caballo que no le llegaba más abajo del cuello; en las manos llevaba una gran cantidad de cosas, carpetas, libros, hojas sueltas…. ¡Era un desastre!

-No puedo dejar que esta oportunidad se desperdicie, al fin alguien financiara mi invento –pensó

Recorrió un par de calles ignorando todo a su alrededor y se metió en un edificio.

Adentro, todo estaba decorado elegantemente, no había duda que ese lugar pertenecía a un gran inversionista.

-Lo están esperando desde hace diez minutos –le dijo la recepcionista de aquel lugar al ver entrar al muchacho –Pase por favor a la sala dos

El muchacho solo asintió nerviosamente y de inmediato corrió hacia la sala mencionada, a la cual entro con un poco de dificultad.

-Valla joven Brief, ya era hora de que llegara –dijo uno de los allí presentes, al verlo entrar

Había tres hombres en ese lugar, todos mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Lo… lo siento, es que… -intentó excusarse

-Mejor déjese de excusas y muéstrenos su "gran invento" -exclamó con un poco de sarcasmo el hombre

-Esto… sí –dijo el chico y se dispuso a sacar algo de su bolsillo, pero todo lo que llevaba en las manos se lo impedía –Disculpen un segundo –dijo bajando sus cosas al piso y sacando varios papeles de entre sus cosas y un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo.

-Bu... bueno… mi invento se basa en el siguiente problema –dijo nervioso y leyó de sus hojas lo que había escrito -¿Cuántas veces por estar trabajando no consumen la cantidad adecuada de alimentos? –preguntó

-Creo que un par –dijo uno de los presentes

-Bueno… pues… eso se acabó, con esto- dijo mostrando una pequeña cápsula naranja que había sacado de su estuche.

-¿Esta diciendo que desarrolló una nueva droga? –preguntó enfadado otro de los presentes

-No, claro que no –dijo un poco nervioso –Esto no es ninguna droga, esto señores, es la comida del futuro –dijo orgulloso

-¿Y se puede saber cómo funciona o que contiene esa cápsula? –preguntó otro más

-Sí, verán, esta cápsula, contiene una comida balanceada, la cual es necesaria consumir tres veces al día, dentro viene una ensalada, un plato de carne y un rico postre –decía con orgullo –El mecanismo que tiene, permite que toda esa comida este comprimida aquí –señaló la capsula –Ya saben como… un archivo .RAR -dijo un poco nervioso – Al contacto con el jugo gástrico, la comida se expande y nos quita la necesidad de comer como tal. –finalizó

Los presentes miraron asombrados aquella pequeña cápsula, sin duda era un buen invento.

-Valla Brief, eso es asombroso –dijo uno de los hombres

-¿Y no hay problema en que la pruebe? –Preguntó otro – Además esta mañana, mi mujer no me dio de desayunar –dijo nervioso

-Claro que no, de hecho sería un honor que la probara señor Yasuky -dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al hombre y puso en sus manos la cápsula

-Valla, si que es pequeña –dijo examinándola detenidamente –Creo que seria bueno distribuirla en el mercado, los estudiantes de universidad, pagarían bien por ella

-Yasuky, déjate de discursos y toma la cápsula, quiero ver cómo funciona –dijo otro de los hombres

-Bueno, ya –dijo y puso la cápsula en su boca y la tragó -¿Eso es todo? –preguntó al joven

-Por ahora sí, solo debemos esperar que llegue a su estómago y se ponga en contacto con sus jugos gástricos –dijo el joven de cabello violeta

-Valla, de pronto me siento satisfecho, hasta ahora me convence –dijo Yasuky sobando un poco su estómago –Creo que será bueno invertir con usted, Brief

El chico sonrió, por fin algo le estaba saliendo bien, pero eso no duraría mucho…

-¡Shirakawa, ayúdame! -gritó de pronto Yasuky quien intentaba sujetar su estómago y ya estaba en el suelo

-¡Por Kamisama, su estómago! –gritó Shirakawa quien estaba arrodillado junto Yasuky

El chico Brief, comenzó a horrorizarse, había probado una cápsula con el padre de su novia esa mañana y todo había salido bien, pero ahora, el estomago del señor Yasuky se había inflado como globo.

-¡Por Kamisama, una ambulancia! –grito otro hombre presente que salió corriendo de ese lugar

Una hora más tarde se encontraban todos en la sala de urgencias donde un médico se les acercó.

-Por favor, díganme ¿como está? –preguntó preocupado el inventor de cabello violeta

-Esta bien, solo que comió demasiado, pero nada que un par de lavados intestinales no arreglen, aunque aún no entiendo como pudo haber ingerido semejante cantidad de comida –dijo el doctor un poco desconcertado

Shirakawa, también escuchó y miró al joven Brief amenazadoramente.

-Discúlpeme, pero es que no se que pudo haber fallado, lo probé esta misma mañana y todo salió bien. –dijo verdaderamente arrepentido

-Tienes suerte de que la mujer de Yasuky no te demandara, pero escúchame bien, ya no eres bienvenido en mi despacho y no quiero que vuelvas jamás –dijo enfadado el señor Shirakawa

-Si señor –suspiró el chico Brief

-Ahora, solo, retírate yo me hago cargo del resto –finalizo y se puso una mano en la sien

-De verdad, lamento que ocurriera esto –dijo el despidiéndose

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del hospital, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Luego de buscarse por todas las bolsas dio con él y contestó.

-¿Hola? –preguntó

-Cariño, perdón si te interrumpo, estoy en el hospital –dijo nerviosa la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono

-¿QUÉ? –Preguntó -¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¡DIME! –exclamó cada vez más nervioso

-Yo nada, pero, ¿Recuerdas la pastillita que le diste esta mañana a mi papá? –preguntó

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó asustado -¿No me digas que se le hinchó el estómago? –preguntó

-Sí, ¡mi papá parece un globo! –Exclamó la chica – lo acaban de subir a piso, a la habitación trescientos catorce. Por favor ven –dijo preocupada

-Tranquila, enseguida estaré allí –dijo – además tengo algo que contarte

-Pero, por favor no tardes mucho, estoy asustada –dijo y enseguida colgó

-¡Kamisama! ¿Por qué me sale todo mal? –dijo mirando el techo y se dispuso a subir hacia la habitación trescientos catorce para ver a su suegro.

Garabatos Finales: Espero y mi historia sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario constructivo, destructivo o simplemente dos palabras son bien recibidos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
